ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2009 - (11/05/2009) Unveiling the New Synergy System!
does anyone else think this is turning way too complicated? >>. Sounds like SMT but with items instead of demons.--DarkTrance 15:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm still a little unsure, but this sounds like you can potentially make items without the needed subcraft if someone else has it. Though I'm probably most likely wrong. --Shentok 16:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's SE. Of course it's way too complicated. And, it requires a new skill. I wonder if synergy will be like the fishing skill in terms of if you can cap it, or if it will be pooled in with the others. Either way, it's just another addition meant to sap your time and gil. --Anobi 17:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's a new skill involving crafting-like properties. < joke > My guide will be up 3 hours after the update < /joke >. Actually, it looks like a group-crafting type activity that offers an alternative to FoV NMs for augmented items. So, yes, it will be complicated as hell, and combine the cat-herding of parties with the sheer time-sink of skilling-up crafts. --Ctownwoody 18:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Unless you can make specific things with this that are comparable or better than the current equip/food/weapons out now I don't see this being very popular. Waiting in line....hmm I sense GMs stepping in like with the first few days of the Fellow quests.--Littledarc 17:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I wish I understood half of what was "explained" there :S Imoq *Imoq, as I understand it, this is a group crafting system, where members help in various ways to improve an item with augments, while allowing augments to be removable and possibly improvable as your skill goes up. This enables people with different crafts to contribute jointly to the creation of items, as well as lets those without the patience for regular synthesis help craft items of their own. I can see this becoming the new The Colosseum, with a dedicated population but lots of people buzzing in and out for nifty augments (think Zeni and ZNMs). --Ctownwoody 18:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC) IMO, FFXI cannot be the functional game it used to be. Most FFXI players are merely waiting for FFXIV. This system does look intriguing but will probably require a lot of community participation. I think most servers will be left out because of vacancy. --Pyerzuka 18:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :After further consideration, this could take a great turn in FFXI communities. LSes will be formed and friends will share eternal bounds. If you consider the fact in which merely everyone who plays FFXI could contribute some level of crafting skill. You will see shouts for "specific craft levels" to join in on a synergy orgies. lol. We will all see in due time. --Pyerzuka 18:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Looks like I wasn't let down. I just really hope we get to see items that require multiple crafts at skill 100. Like some sort of Crystal-Quasi Cermet Long Sword with rediculous stats requiring Smithing Goldsmithing and Alchemy 100. /crosses fingers /gasp! or even better, Multiple people to sign an item!!!! --Huev 01:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) HELLOOOOO World of Final Fantasy-craft. Another step in the bastardization of FFXI. This is no different than the jewelcrafting system they brought to FFXI. Sure it's a way to personalize gear that you use most, in the way that you would intent to use them the most, but it's a misguided step onto uncertain grounds. It takes away a sense of accomplishment for achieving the best gear when someone can drop 50k and get a piece that's equal or better with the right set. Just cheapens the work of people at end-game. Parceval 04:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *Not knowing anything about the system yet, it really irks when people complain that it "cheapens end-game people". I rather think there'll likely be multi-100 recipes, which is end-game if you're a crafter. All the constant end-game gear has been cheapening crafting forever, and now that crafting has potential to be boosted, you're complaining? Still, I more perceive this as them "testing" ideas that'll show up later and better defined in FFXIV. But hey, who cares, right? If you don't like the system, don't touch it. Duh. --Baroness 05:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *I too wish to know how this would infact "Cheapen endgame?" considering the very real fact that at least 1/3 of serious endgame players have a craft 100+, additionally it allows more serious crafters such as myself or ctownwoody to capitalize on our already costly pursuits. Since you probly aren't a craft i wouldn't expect you to understand the sheer size of the initial crafting cost in order to obtain a craft 100, only to see it be cheapened by new mid lvl recipes that make many of the higher tier synths obsolete. I'm actually in favor of this idea (for once). Milotheshort 16:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC)